westerosrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaime Lannister
Ser Jaime Lannister is the second-born son of Tytos Lannister, and a knight from House Lannister. A talented young swordsman, Jaime is much different in character to his older brother, Triston. Appearance and Character Jaime is a typical Lannister by looks; tall, attractive, and with long golden hair. He has bright green eyes, his looks making him very favourable to the young ladies of the courts. He can be a threatening figure to look at, clad in his fearsome armour, though he is still green when it comes to martial experience. A jovial person, Jaime has a wry sense of humour and a somewhat cynical approach to some things. He likes to fight and talk, and keeps his drinking on the low side so as to be better prepared if a situation was to occur. Abilities and Weaknesses Jaime is strong, charming, and a talented swordsman - winning many a small tourney back home. He loves his family, and will do as much as he can to aid their cause. Is passionate like his father, and has shown an aptitude for martial matters. A good talker, persuasive and can make friends when he needs to. Despite this, Jaime does not have much of a care, or skill, for diplomatic matters and much prepares to be face to face with a foe in the field, sword in hand. His confidence can sometimes be taken as arrogance, and he no doubt thinks he is better than he actually is. He is young and green, and still has a lot to learn, experience to gain. Can be quick to temper, and is abrasive to his enemies, and can become impatient at times. Brief History Jaime has always been lucky; being born a second son of House Lannister carries many perks. He was brought up wealthy and well trained, but was not expected as much of as his older brother Triston. This gave him more time to train his passions, namely swordplay, and it soon became quick to the master-at-arms, Tywin Lannister, that Jaime was a naturally skilled swordsman - even more so than his brother. He was knighted at 16 by Lord Marbrand, his uncle on his mother's side, after serving him ably as a squire. Recent Events ''POV Chapters'' 'Jamie Lannister'- Jaime spas with his older brother, before falling out. 'Innocence' - Jaime reacts to Mya almost being dishonoured, and is then told to leave Casterly Rock. 'The White Boar' - Jaime spas with Roland Crakehall, before Tytos arrives. 'The Paw and the Hand' - Jaime speaks with Matthos Blackwood prior to their joust. 'The Defeated Lion' - Jaime reflects on defeat. 'Trouble in the Kingswood' - Jaime escorts his sister Lanna through the Kingswood, encountering trouble. 'The Stag Meets the Lion' - Jaime meets with Steffon Baratheon. 'Bonding' - Jamie spars with Steffon Baratheon. 'Siblings' - Jaime speaks with Lanna and Tygett pre-wedding. 'Practice makes Perfect' - Jaime strives to improve. 'The War to Come' - Jaime prepares for his journey to Dragonstone. 'The Voyage Part II' - Jaime travels to Dragonstone. 'Ever Closer' - Jaime and Asher go to find Cassella Dayne. 'Scorched' - Jaime meets Sunset. 'The Consequence' - Jaime feels the effects of the mission to Dragonstone. 'Young and Old' - Jamie spars with Gregor Estermont. 'The Return to Storm's End' - Jaime returns to Storm's End. 'Sworn' - Jaime becomes Lord Commander of Steffon Baratheon's Rainbow Guard. ''Appears In'' 'Lions Cubs' - Jaime feasts with his family at Casterly Rock. 'The Three Lions' - Jaime talks with his father and sister. 'Condolences' - Jaime is given a mission to propose a marriage alliance. 'The Things We Do For Love' - Jaime judges the servant girl Marya. 'The Illusion of Justice' - Jaime consoles Steffon. 'A Momentous Ceremony' - Jaime gives away Lanna. 'Celebrations of Union' - Jaime feasts after the wedding of Steffon and his sister, Lanna. 'A Fight Before First Light' - Jaime spars with Ser Asher Storm. 'Lions in a Storm' - Jaime is told of his his father's intentions. 'Accusations' - Jaime is questioned by Steffon over the murders in Storms End. 'The King's Council' - Jaime and Steffon Baratheon and his Council prepare for war. Quotes by Jaime Lannister "When did you turn into such a cunt, brother," he practically spat out the words, "you may be Lord in his stead, but you aren't him. Family comes first. You told me that." '' '''- '''''Jaime Lannister to Triston Lannister "I always find it better to be hard on myself if I lose, it means I'm not good enough. Why stop at second best, eh? Though I must say I do fancy my chances, I have no intentions of losing, my Lord Hand." '- Jaime Lannister to Matthos Blackwood' "I am glad to hear it. One of my brothers by blood is betrothed to one of your bannerman's daughters, Eddara Penrose. The ties between the West and the Stormlands will be as tight as ever. Let's just hope it goes better than last time." '- Jaime Lannister to Steffon Baratheon' "King Steffon, I, Ser Jaime of House Lannister, swear my sword to you. I will fight for you, shield you, do anything that you ask of me. I beg the honour of protecting you in your Rainbow Guard, from this day until my last. I will serve you faithfully, and give my life for yours if need be. I swear it by the old gods and the new." '- Jaime Lannister to Steffon Baratheon'